Why We Kill
by I See Green
Summary: We want only one thing, to be recognized as humanity's equal, and we will obtain it, through any means necessary. Omega's Story.


We all have a purpose in life, all you have to do- is go find it. That's what they say at least. The all divine creator, whoever it may be put us all on this earth for a reason, didn't he? But what do you do when you're like me? What if you're a Reploid. After all, we aren't born, there is no divine creator for us, with some deeper purpose in life in mind for us. We are the children of humans, who are the children of it. Our job is simple, make it easier for the Humans to find their purpose in life- doing all the things they no longer have time for.

We, the reploids are nothing but property, items with value; items traded amongst the humans for nothing more than monetary gain. What they don't realize is that unlike them, we still have feelings. Despite we aren't brought about the same way they are, we are still just like them. We have a heart, and just like theirs it beats. We've tried so many ways to show them that we are no different from them, through friendship, through families, through just about everything; everything except...WAR.

We are robots, and therefore must obey the laws of robotics. So we do not fight, and we do not kill; but, while we have the laws hardwired into our brains, our heart can still override it. Humans kill, humans fight, humans wage war; and so can we.

Now yes we've all thought about it, how better to prove to the humans that we're just like them then by waging war like them? After all, haven't they fought for equality before?

That was the idea that sparked it all. "Maverick" they call it. They called it a fault in our programming, a virus, or the like. What they don't realize is that- that couldn't be farther from the truth. We do not have a fault in our tech, we are simply tired of being referred to as nothing more than machine; no better than kitchen appliances. It is with a heavy heart that we take up arms against the humans.

After all, they did create us...

But it is necessary nonetheless, if we truly want to become free, we must show them that we are no different from them, that we can fight just like they do; that we can kill...just as they do.

My creator knew this better than anyone. Dr. Albert Wily was his name and he was the best scientist around. He truly cared for everyone of his creations, no matter how weak they were, no matter how useless we became; he would love us all the same, because in his eyes, we were all his children. I was created through the use of an element known as bassium, the second ever made that used it; My older brother, Bass was the first, but he was a clone of another robot; I was in a league all my own.

My create- my father took years to create me, the entire time he brought me up as if I was human. He spoke to me not as a robot but as his equal, something that I took for granted during my production. Eventually, he finished me and gave me the name Zero, in his files I was referred to as the alpha. I was his perfect robot, and I had a purpose. A mission of divine importance.

One Day he gave me a weapon, a simple but powerful buster. My father was very old I remember, he could barely stand without help. He told me that he needed me to do him a favor, made me promise that if I loved him, I would do whatever it was. He told me about the world outside the walls of his labs, of robots and of their situation. He told me that I had a purpose in this world, one that would push me to my very limit. He didn't wire me with the laws, he taught me them but my mind could not force me to obey them. He said that the robots of the world needed someone, someone that could do what no robot had done before.

Then he got on his knees with his back facing me and told me to kill him. He made me promise that I would be that someone, that I would prove to the world that robots were more than just lights and clockwork. I would be the start and the end, the Alpha and the Omega.

I didn't want to kill him, he was the only human who truly understood what the robots were going through, and more importantly he was my father; but, he was right. The robots needed someone to be the catalyst, so with a heavy heart I told him that I loved him, and then fired the buster...

He told me something else that day, that he was never able to fulfill his purpose in life, and that was why he gave it to me.

It felt like the end...but in my mind I knew.

It was only the beginning.

**End.**

**-Chapter One, Reploids and the Laws of Robotics.**

_By I See Green._


End file.
